Computing systems may include various types of memory devices having various access times. For example, a computing system may include a nonvolatile hard disk memory and a relatively faster volatile cache memory.
Several methods exist for determining which information to store in the cache memory. A cache memory may store frequently used data so that the operating system or a particular software application may access the frequently used data from the relatively faster cache memory as opposed to accessing the information from the relatively slower hard disk. Storing frequently used data in a relatively faster cache memory may improve system performance.
Determining the appropriate methods for generating cache data for a particular system may be problematic. The appropriate caching method may depend on many factors to improve performance of a particular system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to generate cache data.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.